


Four Leaf Clover

by Hululu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hululu/pseuds/Hululu
Summary: DMC5结局后，Vergil和Dante砍树归来，跟Nero建立了“正常的家庭关系”，以此为背景的故事。5章之内结束。OOC红色预警。我本人比较熟悉的外国诗作以泰戈尔和叶芝两位大师为主，所以涉及引用的诗句应该会是这两位的居多，翻译版本会挑选我自己喜欢的来用。有时候应该还会有歌词。引用内容会标注*号。能力有限，我尽力处理好想写出来的内容。





	1. 啊，世界，我死的时候，请你在沉默中替我留下一句话：“我已经爱过了。”

“你最近不正常，老哥。”Dante难得正经地说。

Vergil冷冰冰地扫了他一眼，并不想搭话。

“我非常认真地跟你谈这个事情，Vergil。你最近……看Nero的眼神令我有些，担心。”

Vergil没动。这意味着Dante可以安全地继续说下去。

“或许你没意识到，你看他就像在看你这个世界上最珍贵最心爱的人。我的意思是，不是一个父亲看儿子的眼神，而是一个男人看着自己心上人的那种眼神。”

“你需要我帮你把眼珠子挖出来，以便重新长一对没有问题的出来？或许你的脑子也需要换一个。”

Dante的耳朵自动过滤了Vergil说的话，“你——是不是受到了你的‘人性’的影响？”

“什么？”

“你分离出来的‘人性’，那个自称V的家伙，对Nero可是特别喜欢呐。”Dante坐上Vergil的腿，拇指轻擦对方的眼角。“你看着Nero的眼神，跟他真是一模一样。这令我感到非常不爽。”

Vergil的表情依然是冷冰冰的。他微抬起头，迎接Dante印上来的亲吻。Dante的亲吻粗鲁又激烈，血腥味在口腔中弥漫，这刺激了血统中恶魔部分的蠢动。但是现在并不是时候，Vergil拒绝了Dante进一步的求欢。

两天后，Sparda家庭日。虽然经历了一些波折，这个增进彼此感情的活动总算是顺利持续下来了，而且效果很不错。

Nero带来了一大篮Kyrie准备的食物。

“下一次，去你那里。”Vergil突然说。

Dante正在挖土豆泥的勺子哐当落到了桌子上。“你刚刚说了什么，老哥？”

Vergil忍住一脚踢飞他的欲望，淡色的眼睛看向Nero。

“当然好。Kyrie会很高兴的。”Nero点点头，鼻尖和脸颊都泛起微微的粉色。“她需要照顾孩子们，所以总是不能跟我一起过来。我早就想让你们见见她了！”

Dante把勺子拿回手里，擦也不擦就继续拿着挖土豆泥往嘴里塞。Vergil在搞什么鬼，这几天跟自己分房睡不说，还不让他上床。现在居然还说要去Fortuna？他借着吃东西的动作打量Vergil好几眼，后者看上去跟平时没什么区别。

果然有问题。他竟然没有用会令Dante心里吃醋不已的眼神看着Nero。这不正常。

所以晚上Vergil回屋的时候，Dante跑去堵门。“你用刀捅我吧，你捅我我也不走。”

Vergil的刀都抽出来5厘米了，看着Dante闭眼挡在自己房间门口的样子心里只想叹气。他刀鞘一捅，归刀入鞘的同时把Dante推进了自己的房间。“出来吧。”

一个瘦削的身影从房间的阴影里走出来，他有着黑色的头发和绿色的眼睛，黑色的魔纹从颈部一直向下延伸，就连手指上都能看到细长的纹路。

“艹！Vergil你又把自己捅了？！”Dante从地板上跳起来，Vergil又伸腿把他踩回去继续躺着。

“他嫌我太吵了。”青年苦笑着说。他坐到床沿，动作自如得令Dante想崩了他——那是Vergil的床。

“Vergil，你想干什么？”

“带他去Fortuna。”

“你疯了？我们都知道他……”

“他只是带我去看一眼而已。我不会让他们注意到我的。”

Vergil踢了踢Dante的肚子。“满足好奇心了？那就滚回自己屋里去。”

“你可以跟我睡。”Dante从地上爬起来，不依不饶。

“不。”

“虽然这家伙从某种角度来讲也算是‘你’，但是我无法接受你和任何别的男人睡一张床。”

V无奈地说，“我们只是通过皮肤接触补充我所需要的魔力而已，Dante。”

“不行。”他咚咚咚地走下楼去，不一会儿又蹭蹭蹭地回来，将一个盛着大半杯腥红色液体的杯子放到桌上。“你自己看着办。”

Vergil拉住Dante的手，看到手腕上一道还没来得及愈合的伤口，“你总是做没必要的事。”

“对我来说很必要。”Dante认真地说。他反握住Vergil的手，不容拒绝地将他拉出这间屋子。关门前，他又看了V一眼，满是警告。

“我像是夜间的道路，在寂静里谛听着记忆中的足音。*”

V独自坐在黑暗的屋子里，他没有站起身去打开灯，窗户外透进来的一点点光亮对他来说便已经足够了。那杯腥味四溢的液体静静地在桌子上展示自己的存在，是Dante的血。他拿起杯子，看着，嘲笑自己这几天总时不时跑出来的低落情绪。

不过是一个影子啊。

他一口灌下，感到那阵腥甜一瞬间充满了自己的世界，令人几欲呕吐。血液所能补充的魔力确实比皮肤接触要充沛得多，V唤出Shadow，蜷缩到Vergil的床上。冬天正在到来，而使魔的体温并不比它的主人温暖几分。他甚至有那么一点想念Vergil的体温。

接下来的一星期，V依然成天呆在Vergil的房间里半步都不出来，安静地，仿佛一个幽灵。他在等。他在等去往Fortuna的小小旅程。他在等用自己的眼睛再看一次Nero的面容。他在等用自己的耳朵在听一次Nero的声音。他在等放下那一点不该有的执念。他在等最终归于Vergil的平静。

可是当他真的看到了在Fortuna的Nero，他并未获得平静。

他穿着Vergil的蓝色毛衣，躲在已经开始积雪的灌木丛后面就像往常躲在Vergil房间的阴影里。欢声笑语，孩子们的吵闹声，Nero从Kyrie手中的汤勺里尝料理的味道。他比坐在餐桌旁的Sparda双生子更加格格不入。

为什么他没有像Urizen那样就此消失在Vergil的身体里呢？

V裹紧身上的衣物，没有前往Dante事前为他安排的地方，而是蜷缩在树丛后面一直看着。这是个很好的地方，他可以看得很清楚Nero现在过得有多快乐，而屋子里的人却看不见他。他贪婪地盯着Nero，没有察觉自己脸上滚落的泪珠，因为他的表情是笑着的，眉眼间净是温柔。多好啊，他很快乐。V在心里想。这样真好。

你手执燃烧着的痛苦之灯来临时，我瞧得见你的脸，而且以你为幸福。*

他没注意到Vergil和Dante是什么时候向Nero他们告别的。

那两个高大的男人停在他身边，Vergil将自己用不上的围巾扔到他头上。“该走了。”

Dante将仍暖烘烘的汤壶塞到V的怀里，“我可把老脸都豁出去了，讨了一壶Kyrie熬的汤给你。”

“谢谢。”V真心诚意地道谢。这是他吃过最好吃的东西。

然后，当他们回到Devil May Cry，Vergil将他赶出了门。“我无法再将你收回，你已不再是我的一部分。”

V在这一刻第一次感到不知所措。

“作为我的‘人性’的V已经消失了。你可以选择一个属于你自己的名字，去过你自己的生活。但是，不要去干扰Nero。否则，我会杀了你。”Vergil转身走进大门。

留下Dante面对依然一脸茫然的V，递给后者一个不大的包。“去吧，找个好地方过平静的日子。这是他给你的。魔力撑不住了就给我们打个电话，在找到合适的办法之前我们会供应你足够的魔力。”

V背上包，将脸埋进仍带着Nero浅淡气味的围巾——Nero将围巾给了自己的父亲，而Vergil扔给了V——沿着有些湿漉漉的街道走下去。尽头看不到灯光，因为太阳快要升起来了，可是他看不清自己的方向。

Vergil站在二楼的窗口，看着自己曾经的一部分默然远去。

“真绝情，Vergil。”Dante靠着门框，看着拉上窗帘的男人。

“Nero的生活不需要这么一个意外。”Vergil转过身，浅色的眼睛闪着寒冰般的光，“V已经消失了。也就是说，他死了。”


	2. 尽管路上摩肩接踵，道路是寂寞的，因为它得不到爱。*

他不知道自己走了有多远，也不知道走了多少天。他走过薄雪铺陈的荒地，走过质朴安宁的村庄，走过喧嚣繁华的城市，漫无目的，心下茫然。他感到孤独，这个世界还有谁是与他有关联的呢？他原本以为能留在Devil May Cry，就算自己永远只能在旁边看着，知道Nero过得好不好，心里就满足了。

但是Vergil……

爱无法隐藏。更何况Nero对V来说的意义何止这一点。或许，他应该谢谢Vergil没有抽刀下杀手。所以此时此地，他得以将自己的半张脸埋在那条半旧的围巾里，汲取着最后残存的一点点Nero的气息，假装他正与自己一起看着这场荒原雪地上的日出。

冬日的日出仿佛也披着冰霜，荒凉的白光照在身上并没有应有的温度。V感到孤独，他已经独自一人走在路上很多天了，为了节省魔力连使魔也没有召唤。他尽量减少不必要的魔力消耗，因为他不想那么频繁地联系Dante。思念总是无孔不入，与Nero相关的人联系会更令他感到难受。

没关系的，刚开始都是这么艰难。撑过这最痛苦的部分，抛弃那些死去的部分，残余的终将会活下来。

他最终在一个海边的小镇停驻下来，按照约定联系了Dante。

“那地方啊？距离也就三四天吧。我还以为你跑到天边去了。”传奇猎魔人懒洋洋地说。“我们过两天会来一趟。”

V苦笑着挂断电话。他没想到自己游荡了这么些天，最终还是绕了个圈回到一个这么近的地方。

他用非常便宜的价格接手了一栋小房子，原屋主是一位温柔的女性，她急着要带孩子离开这里，于是低价出售了这栋屋子。忽略过街坊的窃窃私语，V很感激这位太太留下了所有的家具。他不会挑剔这些东西是别人用过的，他只担心自己并不懂得如何去布置一个居所。

夜里的时候V发现屋里的灯熄灭了，书房里传来剪刀的锋刃清脆的磕碰声。一只Death Scissors不知为何被束缚在了书房的一副画像里，夜晚的时候魔咒力量削弱便跑了出来。难怪这么便宜就卖了，镇里也没有人愿意买。

V叹了口气，唤出Shadow。解决一只Death Scissors并不麻烦，只是Griffon的闪电会给书房造成很大的损害，收拾起来可不轻松。最后处决的时候，他失去了自己的手杖，只好随手拿了壁炉边的火钳，稳稳地从那面具的眼孔处插进去。

更晚些时候，他点燃了壁炉，与Shadow一起蜷缩在地毯上就着火焰的温暖闭上了眼睛。以后，这里就是他的家了。学着独自用正常人的方式活下去吧。

“我也想被保护，被人所爱，可是我孤身一人，活下去是我唯一的选择。”

他梦见自己向Nero坦白的那一天。青年搀扶着他，彼时还并不知道他的真实身份，那双蓝色的眼睛里掩藏不住对他身体的关心和担忧。这颗灵魂是多么温暖啊。V在睡梦里低泣，他永远也无法靠近这样一颗太阳，他所偷得的那丝温暖已是此生最大的侥幸。不知足是每一个贫瘠生灵的原罪。

V将那条出自Nero的围巾塞进了衣柜的最底层。他带着Shadow出门买了些吃的，买了些衣物，又买了些书。邻居们好奇他前一晚的遭遇，商店的老板们想与他攀谈，却又惧怕体型巨大的Shadow。他笑起来微眯着眼睛，假装不知道他们在窃窃私语些什么。

“果然恶魔是追着她来的。”有妇人在这样说。“这个小伙子住在里面可是什么事都没有呢。”

有小孩子伸长了手想去抓Shadow摇摇晃晃的尾巴，被家长眼疾手快地捞了回去。

V想了想，在那胆大小孩家的甜品店买了两个圣代，一个草莓味一个巧克力味。那孩子成功抓到了Shadow的尾巴，发现与普通小猫的尾巴没什么差别，进而得寸进尺地想碰触更多。

“没关系，Shadow不会攻击她的。”V对惊恐的店长说，“他很温柔。”他蹲下身，牵着小女孩的手去抚摸Shadow浓密的皮毛。当那孩子笑起来，丝毫不怕生地扑到他的怀里要抱抱，V的脑子里却浮现起那个初雪的傍晚，他蜷缩在灌木丛的后面，看到Nero与他们收养的孤儿们在一起的画面。

他学着Nero的样子拥抱那个还带着奶香的躯体，因为这个简单的人与人最普通的接触而感动。“谢谢你。”他对那孩子说。

“你为什么要说谢谢？”

“因为你是我们来到这个镇上的第一个朋友。”V将小女孩交还给她的父母，“我叫V，小女士。这是Shadow。”

“我叫Molly！”

“很高兴认识你，Molly。可惜我们该回家了，下次再见，好吗？”

他走到还下着雪的街道上，拉起帽子。“我是不是有些蠢？”他小声地对Shadow说。“我试图去做一些他会做的事。就算我学会了又怎么样呢？我永远是我自己。他永远是他。”

Shadow蹭了蹭他的腿。这就是为什么只能维持一只使魔的现在，他会选择Shadow而不是Griffon，那家伙实在是太吵了。他现在更需要安静。

“你知道我们要来所以特意买了草莓圣代？”Dante在草莓圣代面前永远不懂得客气是什么，他吵着还要吃，问了位置自己跑出门去买。

Vergil沉默地坐着，与过于温馨的家装格格不入。他面前的桌上放着一杯血，尚存余温。

V别无选择，喝下那腥甜的液体。魔力由内而外地冲刷着他，他跌坐到Vergil身边的沙发空位里，轻轻地喘息。这血不对劲。

“这是我的血。”Vergil说。“看来即使我们已经无法再融为一体，我对你的影响仍然剧烈。”

他微微抽搐着看向Vergil，感到躯体忽冷忽热，“为什么……会这样？”

Vergil褪下手套，手掌贴上V的脸颊和脖颈，就像他们之前所做的一样。“你从我的血液中汲取到的魔力会更多。”

V借此缓了口气。“活下去真是件不容易的事呢，Vergil。我今天学会了拥抱孩子。”他渐渐闭上了眼睛，感觉到Shadow的皮毛覆盖上来。

他又做梦了。他总是梦到Nero。Nero会在厨房里帮Kyrie做饭。或许他也应该试一试。

V醒来时，天色已经大亮。Dante和Vergil不知何时已经离开了，Shadow如往常一样陪在他身边。桌上盛血的杯子不见了，取而代之的是那本原本属于Vergil的诗集。他拿起来翻了翻，一言不发地塞到了书柜的最角落。

他还无法平静地接受来自回忆的礼物，因为爱的痛苦仍像深不可测的大海一般环绕着他的生活*。


	3. 我的忧思缠绕着我，要问我它自己的名字。*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起，我不会写战斗，所以就简略带过了。

“我不喜欢他喝你的血。”

“Dante，不要无理取闹。”

“我宁肯多跑几趟让他多喝一点我的，也不想让他沾染丝毫的你。”

“控制好你的独占欲。”

“我不。”

Vergil看着突然开始耍赖皮的Dante，心里竟然开始软化。看来那家伙留给自己的影响比预料中要大得多。“过来。”他向Dante招招手。

Dante半秒钟内就扑到Vergil怀里。“你竟然还让他枕在你的腿上。我差点一枪打爆他的脑袋。”他舔了舔Vergil的嘴唇，留下湿漉漉的痕迹。“但是我不想让他的血弄脏你的衣服。”

Vergil微微张开被舔湿的嘴，“头低下来点。”

Dante狐疑地低下头——他被吻了。这是Vergil在回来后第一次主动亲吻他，一个单纯的短暂的仅止于唇瓣相贴的柔软的吻。“艹……”他在Vergil退开后忍不住捂住脸，他竟然脸红了。“你他妈……艹……”

“真纯情啊，弟弟。”Vergil不甚习惯地勾了勾唇角。“那地方的屏障你应该也感觉到了，并不稳固。就让他在那儿守着吧。”

“废物利用？”Dante哼笑了一声，这声音听上去就像是一句棱角锐利的讽刺。Vergil半垂下眼睫没有回应他。他恶狠狠地咬住Vergil的喉咙，将对方的命脉控制在口中的占有感终于令他心里稍微舒服了那么一点点。

V收到了一个包裹，微沉，细长。他满怀着预感拆开裹覆在外面的纸壳和胶带，看见了他熟悉而又陌生的银色手杖。虽然长得一模一样，但是他知道这并不是原本的那一根。它是全新的，当手覆盖上去还能感受到上面纹路并不圆滑的触感。寄件人并没有留名，但是从这根恶趣味的粉红色丝带，那个人是谁不言而喻。他把那艳俗的丝带拆下来，跟完成使命的包装纸一起扔进了垃圾箱，手杖则挂在了卧室的窗前。

他已经在这个小镇上住了大半年，每天耗费大量的时间帮隔壁邻居看孩子，主要是Molly和她的小伙伴Chou。虽然他自嘲过很多次，他依然忍不住去做Nero做过和会做的事。他所有的关于普通人生活的记忆都来自Nero，在同行的日子里青年给他描述过许多在Fortuna生活的事——他还邀请V去做客呢，可惜直到现在那栋充满光和温暖的屋子后者也只是远远地看过。

V从Nero的生活记忆中学着该怎么做，并没意识到自己正在渐渐地活成Nero的样子。或许现在在他身边的是Griffon的话，那聒噪的毒舌鸟会吵醒他。然而他选择了在黑暗的夜里能安静地为他提供一个柔软小窝的Shadow，这个沉默的守护者比他更不懂得人的生活。

“你胡椒放多了啦，V！”Chou站在小凳子上，对V笨手笨脚的样子十分无奈。这个早熟的孩子往往在他们被交给V照看的时候教他做菜，也会很好地照顾比自己年幼的Molly。可惜他的成年学生非常缺乏天分。

黑头发的青年不信邪地尝了尝味道，“恶……”

“今天还是吃Molly带过来的炖菜吧。”他从凳子上跳下来，“热菜的方法还记得吗？”

“记得。”

“那我就不管你啦。”

Shadow安抚地蹭了蹭他，随后也在Molly的呼唤下跑了出去，跟两个孩子一起在地毯上打滚。

V挫败地倒掉锅里的失败品，转去冰箱拿出Molly妈妈的投喂餐盒。Nero可不会这么笨手笨脚的，他起码能很好地帮Kyrie打下手，而他连切出来的西红柿都是大小不一的奇怪块状物。

好吧，一旦想到Nero，他的情绪就会在夜晚独自一人的时候难以自已地低落起来。两个孩子被自己的父母节奏之后，V脸上的微笑就挂不住了。他自认为目前的状况已经好了许多，只不过他还需要更多的时间。每当这个时候，他就会蜷缩在地毯上，让Shadow舒适的皮毛包裹着自己，浑浑噩噩地度过这样的夜晚。

我听见我内心悲哀的背后，有些东西在飒飒地响——可我瞧不见它们。*

他又梦见Nero了。青年挥砍着绯红皇后，将那巨大可怖的恶魔打倒在地，拯救了他。可是在碰触到那双手之前，他便碎了，化成了沙。

天还没亮，空气便躁动起来了。几乎是Shadow炸毛的一瞬间，V睁开了眼睛。普通人嗅不到这股臭味，但是V可以，Shadow也可以。这是屏障破损之后从魔界流出来的气味。

“你终于肯放我出来了？你这个无情无义的家伙！”Griffon颤动翅膀的声音响起在半空中，与此同时响起的还有他叽叽喳喳的说话声。“还有你，Shadow！你们这两个冷酷无情的家伙！”

Shadow一尾刀甩过去，饶是Griffon躲得快，也被挠掉一根尾羽。

“走吧，客人来了。”那根新的手杖还有些磕手，幸好他准备了手套。V拉住Griffon的爪子，鸟儿飞起来，他们迎向裂口。

恶魔们迫不及待地从撕裂处涌出来，香甜的生命引诱着他们去收割，这座尚未彻底苏醒的小镇在他们面前就像一头连站立都困难的初生羔羊。只是，这里立着一位保护者，他要将恶魔挡在他所站立之处——如果是Nero在这里，他也会这么做的。

雷电的轰鸣打破了清晨的宁静。一场数目悬殊的战斗在海滩上打响。Shadow露出潜藏在美丽皮毛下的爪牙，将敌人撕扯得粉碎。

“他们的数量太多了，我们三个挡不住的！”Griffon一边放出闪亮的雷击一边尖叫，“撑住，小诗人！我们需要Nightmare！”

同时支持Griffon和Shadow高强度战斗的V已经隐约感受到魔力捉襟见肘，通过处决恶魔吸收的微薄魔力入不敷出，他正在飞快地变得虚弱。Griffon说的不错，没有Nightmare他们必败无疑。可是支持Nightmare需要大量的魔力，他不知道只能支持多久。

Shadow飞身为V挡下一击，身受重伤立刻消散了身形回到魔纹当中。Griffon将那只恶魔击退电得外焦里嫩，“快一点！V！快一点！”

V咬咬牙，唤出了Nightmare。

巨大的使魔感知到主人的虚弱，频频使用激光扫射快速清场，试图尽快结束这场战斗。可是当它失去与V的联系时，还有一头Behemoth在沙滩上乱窜。

幸亏还有Griffon。幸好V还能支撑着让Griffon活动。他们靠着越来越稀疏纤细的雷电和已经看不出本来颜色的手杖最终将那头贪婪暴食的恶魔钉死在海滩上。

V脱力地倒在尸块血污堆里，挣扎着，除了让自己更脏之外毫无用处。

Griffon也伏倒在地上，喘着粗气。“把那家伙的血肉吃掉，V。就一点。现在可不是挑食的时候。你又开始掉渣了，小诗人。我可不想跟着你死在这么恶心的地方。”他又蹬了蹬腿，也消散了实体。

吃恶魔吗？V看着那连恶魔都恶心惧怕的Behemoth，挣扎喘息中溅进口里的残渣血滴已经令他无法忍受，而他现在濒临魔力枯竭的境地里唯一能活下来的办法的却是要张口吞咽下恶魔的尸体。

他还想活下去啊。他还想看一次Nero啊，就在很远很远的距离，看他幸福快乐地生活，就算垂垂老去也暖如艳阳的笑容。就看一眼，然后他才能微笑地心甘情愿地死去。

所以，吃下去啊！你现在不能死，你还得活下去！你还没看到Nero真正的幸福结局，他还没结婚，他还没生子，他还没老去，你怎么舍得就此死去？吃下去啊，V！吃啊！

他闭上眼，脑子里回想起的是自己在Chou的指挥下终于磕磕绊绊第一次成功煮好的汤，是Molly妈妈每次装得满满的投喂餐盒，是Dante塞进他怀里的那壶Kyrie的热汤。他像只恶鬼一样跪倒在恶魔碎烂的尸堆里，大滴大滴地落着泪，张开嘴狠狠地咬下去，从那尚存一息的躯体上撕扯下残破的恶臭的肉块，强迫自己嚼碎吞下去。那坚硬的碎块似乎就要划破他的食道，将他从胸腹捅个对穿。

他必须活下去，即使为此变成了一只怪物。

当海边的动静彻底平静下来，人们看到一个孤零零的身影摇摇晃晃地走了回来。他浑身上下都沾满了恶魔的血肉，就连手上的银杖也因为刺穿了过多恶魔的躯体而被血污所覆盖。

“V！”Molly扑上去，却被手杖仍然干净的握柄挡住了。

黑发的瘦削男人对她说，“我现在身上很脏，可不能把你最喜欢的裙子弄脏了。让我先洗个澡，换身衣服，然后我们再庆祝，好吗？”

Molly用力地点点头，乖乖地回到母亲的怀抱。人们围了上来，脸上挂着担忧和感激的表情。

V对周围所有的人笑了笑，走进屋关上了家门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别致歉：第三章出现了重大失误，我对DV双子的情节没有描写到位，并且没有进行梳理校对就po了出来导致有小天使对我想表达的情节产生了误解（我的脑子：你已经写了那个情节了。我的双手：不，你并没有。）我实际上想表达的是，Dante对Vergil对待V的态度是存在不理解的，那句“废物利用”是他讽刺Vergil的做法，而不是他认为V是一个“废物”，他甚至有一丝“Vergil会不会在某一天也这么看待自己”的不安想法（前科累累的V哥）。后面V收到作为武器的新手杖是Dante为他订制的。在有些情节上我习惯性不会写得非常直白，但是文字功底又非常有限，再加上这个地方确实缺漏了很重要的描述，所以造成了巨大的误导。我已经对旧章节进行了修改。以后我会在每次PO出新章节之前进行内容校对和梳理，希望各位看在我态度还算诚恳的份儿上原谅我这次。非常感谢大家对我这个（到目前为止）一点都不甜的坑的喜爱和支持，希望我能不辜负大家的喜爱，给这个故事一个圆满的结局。


	4. 握住我的手，把我从绝望里拯救出来吧。把我疲劳的力量，从睡眠中唤醒过来。*

“你来了。”V睁开眼睛，口腔里弥漫着一股熟悉的血腥味。他昨天晚上又睡在壁炉跟前的地毯上了，有人给他搭上了一条毯子。

Vergil坐在沙发上翻看一本书。Shadow蜷在他脚边像只黏人的缅因猫一样温顺无害。“你的情况比我预料中好一些。”

V疲惫地闭了闭眼睛，往毯子里缩了缩。

“你应该打——”Vergil停下，合上手里的书放到桌上。Shadow将脑袋蹭到他膝头，眯起眼睛。男人握刀的手放在猛兽的头颅上看着也非常赏心悦目。“逞强并不能证明什么。”

“知道了。下次我会联系你们的。”V半张脸盖在毯子底下，闷声闷气地说。

Dante提着一个篮子进来，嘴巴里还咬着一节樱桃梗。“我真怀疑自己是不是走错进了家庭伦理剧现场。你们俩就像是一个冷漠寡言老爹和一个叛逆期儿子。”蓝色的幻影剑对准了他的脑袋，他做了个给嘴上好拉链的动作开始把篮子里的食物往外拿。。

“恶魔血肉的滋味如何？”Vergil接受了Dante贡奉的巧克力圣代，他点了点Shadow的脑袋，大猫呼噜着低头钻进V的毯子底下。

V舒展四肢抱紧Shadow柔软的躯体，“你不会想知道的。”

Vergil与Dante对视一眼。Dante摇了摇头。他们很快便离开了，Dante不忘把篮子拿去还给Molly妈妈——他对这位夫人的草莓圣代心悦诚服，自封头号粉丝，每次来都要买好几个带走。

桌上摆满了Molly妈妈的拿手好菜。V在Shadow的催促下慢吞吞地爬起来，拿着餐具下不去口。Behemoth的肉渣似乎还在他的口中如蛆虫般蠕动，令人作呕的恶臭几乎就要从记忆中涌出来掩盖满屋的香味。

这具身体需要进食，他已经一整日没有摄入正常的食物，现在不是任性的时候。而且，看得出来Molly妈妈特意准备了这些给他。“别因为你食欲不振而责备你的食物。*”他张开嘴，机械地重复着咀嚼下咽的动作，直吃得腹部微微凸起才停下。

他再也记不起那些食物的滋味了。通过他的口腔，滑过食道的食物都只令他回忆起恶魔鼓动着要重生的肉块，像蝇虫一样在他齿间鼓动个不停，撞击着他的舌头和口腔，就算是进了胃里也疯狂地与胃酸争斗。直到真正死了，那股臭味也从内到外地透出来。他是个怪物。因为自己的一己私情和执念而变成的怪物。

“V，你怎么了？”Molly稚嫩的声音突然将他惊醒。他猛地抬起头，看到小女孩担心的表情。那小小的孩子伸出肥嘟嘟的小手帮他擦掉不知何时流了满脸的泪水，自己却也快哭了。“吃不完没关系的，我们帮你收起来放到冰箱里。妈妈不会生气的。”

V抬了抬手，犹豫着是不是应该像以往一样将这个带着奶香的柔嫩身体拥进怀里。这纯真的孩子暖得像个小火炉，每每温暖着他，难怪Nero那么喜欢小孩子。

Molly不明白V的犹豫。她看到V的眼泪，知道他难过，所以她学着妈妈的样子去拥抱一个悲伤的人。她扶着桌子爬上对她来讲算高的凳子，温柔地抱住V的头。“没关系，现在我和Chou都看不到你哭了。但是待会儿要记得擦干眼泪哦。”

这个稚嫩的孩子是拯救他于这永夜的星星吗？V靠在Molly小小的怀抱里，终于缓缓地回抱住她，闭上眼睛不再哭了。

Chou帮忙收拾好吃剩的食物，又送了Molly回家去，这才折返回来。他的眼睛黑曜石般美丽，认真地盯着V，“我很高兴你选择继续活下来，V。你之前的眼神我看到过，在我父亲那儿，没几天他就死了，自己跳进了河里。”Chou停下来，谈起自己自杀的父亲似乎仍令他感到不适。“可是，死了就什么都没有了。”

V心下一惊，他自己甚至都没有察觉到。他笑着摸了摸Chou的发顶，“谢谢你，还有Molly。我现在好多了。你说的没错，死了就什么都没有了。”

“你想通了就好。”Chou转身想走，又忍不住回过头，“今天晚上需要我陪着你吗？”

“你母亲会更需要你的，小勇士。我还有Shadow陪着我呢。”

“那好吧。明天见，V。”他蹦跳下台阶，飞快地跑回家去了。

“真丢脸，V。居然要小孩子安慰你。”Griffon又擅自跑出来，蹲在沙发的扶手上。

V不想跟他废话，直接将他收回魔纹里。他带着Shadow来到书房，从角落里将Vergil带来的诗集拿出来。

 

“他在转变。”Vergil对埋头吃圣代的Dante说。“他失去了我在魔界的记忆。”

Dante略一回想，手里的圣代吃不下去了。“你在魔界——吃过恶魔？”

“是的，因为我需要食物。”Vergil随意地说，他的关注点还在V的转变上。“他现在对我血液中的魔力吸收也变弱了。或许他正在向一个更加独立的个体转化。”

“Vergil。”Dante拉回他的注意力，“我……”

“Dante，对那些无关紧要的事揪着不放毫无意义。”

Dante看着哥哥满腔的情绪吐不出来。他如何能不在意？他所不知道的未曾与Vergil一同经历过的年岁都是他心里深埋的遗憾和歉意。“我们真应该把你那么些年错过的美食补上，今天就有，现成的，世界第一的草莓圣代！”

“不。”Vergil拒绝。

“尝一口，你定会爱上的！”

“我说了，不。”

Dante不依不饶地挖了一勺硬要往Vergil嘴里塞。一边躲幻影剑一边试图喂食的后果就是粉色的甜食全上了Vergil的脸。“真抱歉，我会帮你擦干净的。”他扔掉手里的勺子，一点点舔掉对方苍白皮肤上甜腻腻的圣代，然后通过唇舌相交的亲吻终于成功让Vergil尝到了草莓圣代的味道。

“Dante！”有人用脚踹开了大门，姿势力度都与Dante十分相似。随即，来者看到了沙发上抱成一团的两个人。“你们不能先去屋里吗？”

乖乖顺着Vergil抗拒的力道退到单人沙发上，Dante体谅哥哥在儿子跟前厚不起来的脸皮。“怎么了？你不是刚回去Fortuna？”

Nero把绯红女皇安置好，这才回到沙发上坐下，“Kyrie要和她男朋友出去短期旅行半个月，我被放养啦。孩子们都去了Susan妈妈那儿。”

“什么？Kyrie的——男朋友？”Dante眨眨眼睛。“她不是你的女朋友吗？”

“我们尝试过，但是……我们都分手大半年了。”Nero摊了摊手。“我跟她——或许亲情更适合我们吧。”他捞起一个草莓圣代，“这个好吃，哪儿买的？”

Dante瞥了一眼Vergil，后者坐在那儿没甚反应。“一个家庭烘培坊。”他又瞥了一眼，还是没什么反应。“坐车过去要两三天，但是你爸有Yamato，倒是觉得不远。变身飞过去的话也很快。”

Nero完全没有注意两位长辈的神情——主要是Dante，叼着勺子问，“还有吃的吗？我有点饿。”

Devil May Cry的冰箱在女士们不在的时候永远是空的，所以Dante打电话叫了个披萨。


	5. 我的眼睛在守望时彻夜无眠；然而，即使我遇不到你，守望依然是甜蜜的。*

“是什么魔法，使你这世界的珍宝，落到了我的怀抱里？*”V笑着接住从台阶顶端跳下来的Molly，抱着她在空中转了一圈。

这个被宠爱的孩子发出兴奋的笑声，亲昵地搂着V的脖子，在他脸上留下一个湿乎乎的亲吻。“V，中午去我家吃饭嘛。”每次有V在的话，Molly妈妈都会做魔法的鸡蛋布丁作为饭后甜点。所以Molly最希望V能够去家里吃饭。

Griffon抢着答应，“好呀好呀！去小Molly家吃饭！”他可实在是对V的烹饪天赋绝望了，能去Molly家蹭好吃的干嘛要拒绝呢。

V抱着Molly送她回家，没注意到就在他走进烘焙坊之后，有一个白头发的青年狐疑地回过头看向店里，因为被店门口新做的招牌挡住了视线，并未看到V的身影。

“真奇怪，难道听错了？”Nero挖挖耳朵，继续往回走。

自从去年在Dante那儿吃过“天下第一好吃”的圣代，他就对这家小烘焙坊充满了好奇，特意过来尝试，结果发现这家店里所有的东西都非常好吃。于是Nero跟随叔叔的脚步成了第二个白头发的时不时会过来买到手就开始吃而且要打包不少带走的Molly妈妈印象深刻的顾客。无意间知道他们家在照顾孤儿之后，Molly妈妈执意提供7折优惠，还要每年为过生日的孩子免费制作生日蛋糕。Kyrie在冬天的时候织了毛衣和围巾作为回礼。不过，因为Morrison为他提供的工作绝大部分都与小镇相距挺远的，他来的频率并不高。每次还得顺路帮Dante带草莓圣代。

Nero现在已经非常适应在Fortuna和Devil May Cry两处的生活，Harry是个温柔宽厚的男人，有他在Nero不用时时担心Kyrie和孩子们遭遇困难时没人帮助。相比以前，他渐渐地在事务所属于自己的房间里住的更多。

某个没事干的下午，Nero在保养绯红女皇，Vergil在看书，Dante枕在他哥的腿上睡得喷香。

“我很久没看到你看那本书了。”Nero不知道怎么突然想起了他还给Vergil的陈旧诗集。

Vergil抬起眼皮瞥了他一样，冷淡地说，“送人了。”

“哦。”他心里浮起一层极淡的同样不知缘由的失落。或许是上个月在小镇上听到的令人怀念的声音勾起了他对Vergil人性的回忆——那个充满了被天气蒸热的恶魔血肉臭味的夏天里，沉静之下烈烈燃烧的执着焚烧了承载的肉身。到底是归去还是死亡？

他略略地去看Vergil，他从父亲身上几乎看不到任何V残留的东西——除了书。他这样的想法是错误的，Nero想，V是Vergil的一部分，在他身上突出的特质对Vergil来说或许只是很小的一部分。

“觉得无聊就出去走走。”Vergil翻过一页书，枕在他腿上的Dante翻了个身。

Nero日常被迫吃狗粮，突然想念起Molly妈妈的冰激凌。他从阁楼的窗户飞出去，这个夏天最炎热的天气尚未到来，空气的流动因为鲜花和甜点而令人心情舒畅。Nero在小镇外降落，还好没被一群背着小画板经过的孩子们碰见。

“Molly，你又忘了拴好自己的鞋带。”一个小男孩儿说。

小女孩儿大声地说，“明明是你刚刚用脚踩了我的鞋带！”

“好了，别乱动，我帮你拴好。”

Nero猛地回过头去，只看到一个身着粉裙的姑娘微笑着引导孩子们拐过小镇边上人家装整得精致的花园篱笆墙。真是神经过敏了，他敲敲自己的头，熟门熟路地走向烘焙坊。

“那是镇上社区学校的Alice，今天是绘画课，所以带着孩子去小溪边。”Molly妈妈一边帮Nero打包一边乐呵呵地说。

Nero从兜里掏出钱，“安全没问题吗？”最近很多地方都出现了封印减弱屏障被撕开裂口的情况，导致他们最近活接了不少收入节节攀升。

“没问题没问题。”Molly妈妈说。

Nero临走前在小镇里逛了一圈，确实没有恶魔出没的痕迹，这才离开了。

Alice带着孩子们到达小溪边，V已经帮Molly架起了小小的画架。“每次都偷懒让Shadow带着你们跑。”

“Alice老师别生气，明天请你吃布丁。”Molly一边抬起手让V给自己围上小围裙，一边对着老师笑得甜美。

“一个可不够让我高兴。”

Molly犯了难，妈妈每次只准她吃一个。

V捏捏她肥嘟嘟的小脸，“我把我的布丁借给你，这样Alice老师就能吃两个了。”他转向了另一个孩子，熟练地围上小围裙又支起小画架。

Griffon飞到高枝上，充当警戒。Shadow则在稍远些的草丛里，看似在打盹，实则一直留心着附近是否有恶魔的气味。

Alice带着孩子们画云画太阳画花画草。V在一边看书。他的画作在家里，而且他只会在夜里才会拿起笔。

是Alice让他试着拿起画笔，事实证明这事儿对于V来说可比切菜煮饭简单太多了。或许这是因为V只会画Nero，那些他无法倾诉的情绪俱都凝聚在他的笔尖，让他能够绘出Nero边边角角的细微角落。有时候他会画一个战斗时的Nero，英姿飒爽刀刀飘红。有时候他会画一个睡着的Nero，假装自己曾经与他一起看到过夜月和朝阳。有时候他会画一个笑得温柔的Nero，视线看着远远的地方落不在画布外那个看着他的人身上。

V总是画的很慢。他所知道的Nero始终有限，所以他总得去琢磨那人的五官在不同表情下会是什么样的。画完了，端详许久，又总觉得并不像，最终一幅又一幅全都进了壁炉贪得无厌的大嘴。

这天半夜的时候，V还在烧自己新近完成的一幅画，篇幅大了些，烧得有些慢。火舌舔着Nero睡得香甜的脸，V不知道这样眉眼柔和的男人是不是自己脑补得过头了。

“该上夜班了，V。”Griffon从窗户外钻进来。“海滩上又有派对了。”

V沉默地站起身，用手杖将那幅画往壁炉里又推了推。他走到院子里，关好门，伸手拉住Griffon的脚爪飞向海滩。

两天前，Dante和Vergil突然离开，他们要去处理一个突然出现的巨大裂缝。临走前，Dante难得十分慎重地对Nero说，“这两天别乱跑，守在事务所里。”Nero不明所以，但是他乖乖地蹲在这破房子里吹风扇一吹就是两天。

天快亮的时候，电话铃响了。一种他留守在这里就是为了接这通电话的预感让他从沙发上弹跳到办公桌旁接起了电话。

“我需要帮助。”

这个声音仿佛是从遥远的梦境里传来，随着粗重的喘息，还有雷电的嗡鸣掺杂着那只聒噪的鸟“BBQ Time”的刺耳鸣叫声。

“Dante？再不过来，Molly妈妈的圣代可就要绝版……”通讯断开了。

Nero只感到一阵热血涌上头，他扔掉话筒抄起武器便魔人化破窗而出。天已经快亮了，他飞得比哪一次都快，心里充斥着疑问和焦躁。

黑色消瘦的身影从半空中跌下，正正落进Nero张开的双臂中。“Nero？！”绿色的眼睛充满了惊讶，更掩藏不住丝丝的惊喜。

Nero将他安置在一处房顶上，“等我先把那些杂碎处理完，再来谈别的。”

“噢，这下可糟了。”Griffon在魔纹里微微地躁动，“那个电话难道不是Dante接的？”

V咬着牙把错位的腕骨摁回去，“那可不是，我们的问题，嘶……”他望向将巨大的恶魔砍倒在浅海的身影，心里说不清是啥滋味。


	6. 在苦涩的悲伤中，我诅咒我的星辰，是它让我的爱恋如此崇高，而我却如此低贱。*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我话唠了，日常爆字数。感觉10章内可以最终结束战斗。

这次的战斗持续了很久，直到天都大亮了，Nero这才收好绯红女皇回到屋顶上来。他立在V跟前，对方仰视着自己的角度显得十足的弱势。“你……”他不知道该说些什么，明明肚子里那么多的疑问和一些磨磨蹭蹭冒起来的脾气。

V平静地看着他，这数个小时已经足够他做好一定的心理建设。“谢谢你，再一次救了我。”

“你就只是想说这个？”Nero皱起眉。

“可以请你带我下去吗？我现在魔力不足无法召唤Griffon。”他撇开眼，不去看Nero的脸。

Nero伸手握住V的手腕，敏锐地察觉到对方不明显的颤抖。“你受伤了。”他注意到手里略微纤细的手腕有些红肿，弯下腰将V抱起来。这个人变得好轻啊。他跳到地上，“你住在哪儿？”

“可能——你需要先送我去一下诊所。”银色的手杖指了指一栋绿色房顶的小屋。

Alice的父亲为他缝补了身上的伤口，手腕和左小腿都上了夹板。“右手腕自己硬摁回去的？真是不懂得照顾自己。”他像个父亲一样没好气地对V说。“伤口不能沾水，三天之后来换药。手脚别乱动，必须静养，一个月之后看恢复情况能不能拆夹板。需要的话我会让Alice过来照顾你。”

V笑着说不用了，偷偷示意Nero赶紧带着自己开溜。他可没兴趣给他当女婿。

V的屋子从来不锁门，邻居们送来的慰问品已经把他的冰箱塞满了，还有不少占满了他不大的餐桌。Molly独自一人在沙发上裹着小毯子已经睡着了，或许是一直在等他回来等得睡着了。

Nero把V放到沙发上，看见他刚坐稳就倾身去叫醒那孩子。Molly，那个散了鞋带的孩子，V会帮她系上。他有些讶异自己还记得。

“V，你回来了？”被吵醒的小女孩揉着眼睛要抱抱，V便就用自己没受伤的左手将她轻轻地拢在怀里，任由那孩子将自己睡得红扑扑的小脸贴在自己的额角，胖乎乎的小手轻轻地拍着V的后颈，口中轻轻地念叨着，“没事了，没事了。”这是她这一年多来的习惯。她看见过V那一次濒临崩溃的流泪，所以总要在V的战斗后给予他安慰的抱抱。

结束他们一直以来的战后仪式，Nero送Molly回家去，然后带着Molly妈妈强势赠送的两个巧克力圣代回来。他稳稳地将两个超大的圣代放到已经塞得满满当当的桌子上，决定要先与V好好地谈一谈。然而对方却扁扁嘴可怜兮兮地说好饿，想吃东西。Nero便又将V带到餐桌旁去，让他先吃东西。

每一份食物都用盖子盖得好好的，里面甚至还放着叉子。V也不挑选，随便打开一份便开始吃起来。他垂着眼睫，似乎将自己所有的注意力都放在了面前的食物上，吃得十分认真，一口一口咀嚼得很细，吞咽时喉结滑动。当他吃完了一份，便将餐具放到盘子中，然后盖上盖子，又打开另一份。他吃得实在是不少，量大到Nero都开始担心起来。但是他面色如常，甚至还请Nero帮他倒了一杯水。

V终于停止了进食，他轻轻地吁了一口气，把吃空的几个盘子叠起来。

“你——能吃这么多吗？”Nero实在不记得自己有看到过V吃这么多东西，他印象中这个瘦削的男人胃口只能算一般，现在甚至比Nero还能吃了。

V擦干净嘴，又喝了一些水。“要养活四个，确实消耗挺大的。”他让Nero别收拾这些空盘子，会有人来拿回去。

Nero便又将两个人都挪回沙发上去，一人一个圣代拿在手里，似乎指望Molly妈妈的美味甜食能让他们接下来必然不怎么愉快的对话能稍微轻松些。可是Nero不知道从哪儿说起。他想问的事情实在是太多了，而他所有问题的对象正陷在过于柔软的沙发垫里，连脑袋都靠在沙发背上，黑发披散着铺开衬得他苍白的脸十分不健康，那双绿色的眼睛正看着他，坦然而透彻。他下意识地低头往嘴里塞了一口，圣代又冰又甜的遮掩无力极了。

“你的父亲，Vergil，又把我分出来了。”V把头转了过去，开始吃圣代。他明明已经吃了那么多，胃部却依然平坦，现在吃起甜食来也丝毫没有不适。“或许被迫作为个体活动的那段时间令我产生了非‘Vergil’的独立思维，他和我无法彻底融合。为了不被两个不完全一致的思想搞成疯子，他选择扔掉不需要的部分。”

“为什么你们都不告诉我？”

V用眼角瞥了Nero一眼。“为什么是你接的电话？”

这个问题十分跳跃，但是Nero选择先回答。“他们俩接了一个大单子。Dante让我守着事务所，说会有需要我的地方。”

“哦，是吗。”他眼皮都没掀一下，Nero看不出刚刚这个问题有什么意义。“你和Kyrie怎么样了？”他又问了一个问题。

这令Nero感到一丝冒犯。他不知道V是单纯地想知道，还是从Dante那儿知道了什么在故意捉弄自己。

“我很抱歉问了一个冒犯隐私的问题。但是我需要知道。”那双绿色的眼睛又看过来了，并没有什么戏谑的意味在里面。

Nero皱着眉，还是告诉了他真相。“我和她已经分手一年多了。这对你有什么意义吗？”

“是啊。”V说。他扔掉手里吃空的杯子，塑料杯落在了地上。

Griffon飞出来帮他把扔歪的杯子踢进垃圾篓里，停在他头边的沙发背上，难得没有聒噪，而是安静地看着Nero。四道目光沉静，其中并没有什么特别的意味，他们就只是看着。

“那时候是个冬天。是我第一次看到雪。”在Nero快绷不住的时候，V再一次开了口。“Vergil和Dante到Fortuna去做客。他们走进了你和Kyrie的家，和你们一起坐在桌子旁，桌子上摆满了热腾腾的食物，连灯上都挂着漂亮的拉花。我就在外头的灌木丛里看着你们，仿佛我们之间隔着一整个世界。”

“你应该到Fortuna来看看。你会喜欢那儿的。”Nero想起自己曾经的邀请，那时候V笑着说好。

V继续说道，“那是我向Vergil祈求的一个愿望。我请求他让我再看一看你，知道你过得幸福快乐，我就彻底死心了。”

随着他的话，Nero心里升起一股不妙的预感。再让他这么继续说下去，会有什么事情发生。他或许应该停止与V的谈话，将这个病人塞到床上让他好好休息，不要再继续胡言乱语。可是V的语气平静得仿佛一个旁观者在讲述一个没什么真情实感的杜撰的故事，他和Griffon的视线又如一片无波的海水冷冰冰地沉重，将他压在沙发里不能动弹。

“可是那天晚上，他告诉我，他再也无法吸收我了。他担心我不懂遮掩的感情会给你带来困扰，我的存在会打乱你的生活。所以他让我离开，走得远远地，再也不要见你。”一定是这间屋子被布置得太温柔了，V陷在软垫里侧脸看着他的神情是那么柔软，他的话语也是那么温和，仿佛曾经被Vergil驱离的经历不值一提。“我和Vergil的愿望都很单纯，你过得好，那就行了。Nero，你是个容易心软的好孩子，或许你无法理解我们的做法，但是这恰恰印证了Vergil为什么要这么做。如果我对你的感情会成为你的负担，那么就让我和我的感情都不要被你知晓。”

Griffon扇了扇翅膀，他尖利地说，“但是，你再一次闯进来了，傻乎乎地自投罗网。你要逃吗，Nero？趁着V现在还是个站不起来的小废物，你可以逃得远一点。”

有欲求而无所行动，就会滋生邪念*。若是玷污了那颗月亮，是不是就能把他揽入怀里？若是折断了那双翅膀，是不是就能将他永世独占？若是撕碎了那具肉体，是不是就能沾染他的灵魂？

不，你这个怪物。放他走罢，别用你成魔的执念伤害他。给你所谓的爱留下最后的遮羞布，至少你还能在画布上留下虚假的温柔和笑容。

那道被卸了锁的门轻声地关上了。V闭上眼睛，完好的左手攥住Griffon捞过来搭在他身上的薄毯。

“你真蠢。”Griffon小声地说。“你真是蠢透了。”他轻轻地蹲下来，胸腹柔软的绒羽挨蹭着V的额头。


	7. 开始的那一段，长长的那一段，在我的诗集里，全都是你。*

Nero趁着天没黑，给事务所打电话，Dante的回答印证了V所有的说辞。

“所以，你打算怎么做？”Dante问他。

Nero说，“我也不知道。”

Dante说，“你被动摇了。”他似乎转过了头对着Vergil，“你说得没错。”

“你们在说什么？”Nero皱起眉。

“我跟你爸打赌呢，小子。”Dante笑了声，“没别的事我挂了啊。”

挂上听筒，Nero感到这个电话对自己根本毫无帮助。V对他的感情令他一时心生退怯，扔下V在这里不管他又有些担心——他愿意面对数百头恶魔也不想在这样的境地里进退两难。

“瞧瞧我发现了什么？一只迷路的小狗狗。”Griffon从空中降下来，落在电话亭顶上。“你怎么还在这里？小宝宝不是应该赶紧回家睡觉觉了么？”

“Griffon，你跑到外头来做什么？”Nero难得地不想跟他斗嘴。

“例行的巡逻而已。”那体型巨大的禽类拍了拍翅膀。“你若是不放心V，可没那个必要。别对他展现你多得没处放的关爱，这只会让他在你这棵树上吊死——除非你有接受他的打算。”

接受他？Nero无法对一份突如其来的隆重得过分的感情欣然接受，连他自己都不知道自身有什么特质能够得到V如此全然的喜爱。

见他沉默，Griffon也不再多说，悄然飞入越来越重的夜色中去了。

Nero又等了一阵，直到整个小镇都陷入沉眠，他才轻手轻脚地回了V的房子。他心中对独自居住的伤患的担忧占了上风，便想着趁V睡着了再去看看他的情况。然而他刚进门就被一双鸟目盯上了。

V睡在了沙发上。这个沙发很宽大，也很舒适，足以让他睡个好觉。Shadow变形了身体，被V抱在怀里，同时小心地保护了后者受伤的手腕和小腿。天气已经足够温暖，但是Nero还是把搭在单座沙发上的薄毯拿过来给他盖上了。

“想好了？”Griffon小声地说。虽然因为吃了药，V睡得很沉，但他还是压低了声音。

Nero伸手捏他的鸟嘴，被躲开了。“我很感谢他对我的，喜欢。但是我一直都只是把他当朋友而已。”

“朋友？这是一个很不错的开始。”Griffon嘟囔着，靠着V的头缩成一团，也闭上了眼睛。

Nero在天亮之前离开了。

他开始了半夜探病的生活，Griffon虽然答应不告诉V，但是每次都会对Nero的做法大加讽刺。Nero不想跟他耍嘴皮子，再加上怕吵醒了V，那只嘴臭的鸟会很快乖乖自己闭上嘴。他在黑暗中看着V睡着的样子，跟一个普通人没什么区别。后来，他开始在白天也忍不住找机会远远地看着他。

很难承认，在V回归Vergil之后的那段时间里，Nero的内心始终为自己单方面认定的这个朋友留着一个小小的角落。他记着他时常念诗，对Shadow总要更加宽和一些，同样不喜欢Nico的烟味。Vergil身上不自觉地透露出的些微熟悉感，已经足以成为推动他们父子最终消除隔阂的力量。

在毫无准备地情况下再一次见到V，Nero心里的欢喜是无法掩盖的，随后接肘而来的冲击一下下打在他本就不坚硬的心防上，他甚至因为V的遭遇感到丝丝的心疼。他从未被如此绝望而又倾注一切地爱着。Dante说得没错，他被动摇了——从一开始没有阻止V自白的那一刻起他便动摇了。

-

“V是个爱哭鬼。每次战斗之后如果让他一个人的话他会哭很久。但是如果你给他一个大大的拥抱的话，他很快就会没事的。”

“他为什么哭？”

“这是秘密。”小女孩儿看了他一眼。“你应该争取让他自己告诉你，而不是从别人那里知道。”

-

“V是个厨房白痴。连最简单的烤吐司都学了三天。不过他对食物没什么挑剔的，就算是把盐和糖，酱油和醋放混他也能全都吃下去。”

“他吃这么多闹过肚子吗？”

“他怎么可能闹肚子。”少年瞥了他一眼。“他吃了自己煮的汤都能好好地活着呢，一点怪味的过量食物对他来说无所谓。”

-

“我为什么要告诉你？”

“抱歉，女士。是我唐突了。”

粉裙的姑娘咬着下唇看着他。她有着非常美丽的金发和碧眼，现在却不愿将笑意展露与他。“我真嫉妒你。可是我再怎么努力也追不上。”她哭起来也很美，“他已经慢慢地好起来了，好不容易……既然你不爱他，为什么不走得远远的？你会再一次把他揉碎的……”

他看着她哭，只能默默地递纸巾过去。

姑娘哭了好一阵，终于给了他一个尚算温和的表情。“我很抱歉将什么都怪罪到你头上，这些事并不是谁的错。”她试着笑，但是笑不出来。“这几年我一直试着去靠近他，但是他拒绝了我。我无法真正了解他，所能窥视到的部分全都是关于你的。我与他遇见得太晚啦，他的心早就落在你身上，没有另一颗心给我了。我好嫉妒你啊，Nero。嫉妒得要死。”

-

虽然Alice拒绝了Nero送她回家，他还是远远地跟在后面，一直到看着她进了家门。

这天晚上，他又一次熟门熟路地翻窗进去。厚实的地毯吸收了他落地的声响，然而一柄冰凉的手杖依然精准地勾住了他的脖子。

“Nero，你若是想进来不需要翻窗户。Molly经常会放小花瓶在窗台那儿，摔坏了可怎么办。”灯亮起来，V左手持杖稳稳地勾着Nero的脖子，坐在原本位于壁炉旁的椅子里戏谑地看着他。

Nero把杖柄从自己脖子上移开，干脆就这么与V面对面地坐在地毯上。“我想更了解你。你的计谋得逞了，狡猾的家伙。”

V绿色的眼睛笑起来，“你想知道什么？”

“你——为什么会喜欢我？”

黑发的男人噗嗤一声笑出来，笑得仰倒在椅背里，用那只还固定着夹板的手去盖住眼睛。“有一天，你带着新鲜的奇迹进入了我的生活，我的生活正随着初恋而悸动*。你实在要原因的话，我只能这么回答你。”

Nero红了脸。

“原本，我已经彻底放弃了。Kyrie是个多么美好的姑娘……”V说，他低下头，Nero只能看清他微微勾起的唇角。“我的心坐在雨水的阴影里期待你的爱；即使得不到爱，抱着这个希望依然是甜蜜的*。”

“V……我——”

“看着我吧，Nero。好好地看着我，仔细些。你要看清楚我到底是个什么样的东西，值不值得你回应我那份疯狂的感情。”

 

Red Grave下起了雨。Vergil站在窗前看着外面淅沥的雨景，微微皱着眉。他已经站了好几个小时，几乎要将那片好不容易被雨水冲刷干净的玻璃盯出一个洞来。

“Nero是个成年人了，他知道自己想要的是什么。”Dante拉拉哥哥的小指，整个地挂到Vergil的肩头上，把脸往他的肩窝里凑。

Vergil用一根食指顶着他的额头把他推开。“如果你不能爱我，请饶恕我的痛苦。不要远远地斜视我。我将偷偷地回到我的角落里去，在黑暗中坐地。我将用双手掩起我赤裸的羞惭。回过脸去吧，我的爱人，请饶恕我的痛苦。”*

“什么？”

“他已经得到了机会，必不会再回到角落里去。”


	8. 白昼穷尽了，我站在你面前时，你就可以看到我身上的伤疤，知道我受过创伤，也已经痊愈。*

海滩上恶魔尸体的恶臭刚散去，小镇上乐观度日的居民们就热热闹闹地要放烟花，他们甚至拼起长桌从自己家里带了各种食物。这么积极向上的心态真是令Nero大开眼界。

V坐在步行道的长椅上，笑眯眯地看着人们布置晚上的烟火表演，“活着，带着世界赋予我们的裂痕去生活。用残损的手掌抚平彼此创伤，固执地走向幸福。*”

“人只要竭尽全力就应该是幸福的。拥抱当下的光明，不寄希望于空渺的乌托邦，振奋昂扬。因为生存本身就是对荒谬最有力的反抗。*”Nero接着他的话尾，补充完剩下的句子。

“喔噢，Nero，你真是令我刮目相看。”

Nero搔了搔头发，不好意思地说，“Kyrie曾经看过《西西弗神话》。”

“那确实是一本不错的书。”话音未落，V便笑着被扑过来的Molly吸引了注意力。那孩子伸着手要他抱，如愿被安置在V的怀里之后又得寸进尺地搂着脖子要亲亲。V对她简直是有求必应，在她额头落下亲吻。

她像只快乐的小鸟儿一样笑得清脆，“那句诗，V。我要听那句诗！”

V宠溺地蹭着她粉嘟嘟的鼻尖，“是什么魔法，使你这世界的珍宝，落到了我的怀抱里？*”

“是什么魔法？是什么魔法？”Molly跟着他念，咯咯咯地笑个不停。

Nero从未见过这样的V。他柔软温和，由着Molly在怀里撒娇，认真聆听她的童言童语，重复地吟诵那句诗歌，眉宇间充满了对这小女孩的宠溺。他甚至召唤出Shadow和Griffon专门护送Molly到沙滩去——他的使魔们也十足地爱宠着她，Shadow将她稳稳地托在背上，Griffon用一个小小的电光球超远距离地点燃了她指定的焰火。

簇簇烟花在深蓝色的天空下绽放，女士们在艳丽的烟火下跳舞，她们一个接一个地踮起脚尖，犹如朵朵被微风托起的蒲公英飘然而来，将Nero和V围在中间翩然起舞。Nero微偏了头看着V，对方闲适地坐着，面上带着纯然愉悦的微笑，绿色的眼睛被五颜六色的焰火撒入细碎的星星闪闪发亮。

一曲将尽，跳舞的圈子微微地散开了些，她们都在看Alice。一身红裙的姑娘正好站在V的正对面，她一步步走向V，他们的视线在空气中相接。所有人都在等。她走近了，弯下身，在半秒钟的停顿后将亲吻留在了他的眉间。V依然不动声色地微笑。那红裙的美人又踏着舞曲的节奏垫着脚尖翩然远去了，碧色的眼睛里噙着泪水，固执地不肯落下来。或许有人在叹息。女士们垫着脚尖舞蹈着回到沙滩上，舞曲终焉。

“我们回去吧？”V询问地说。

Nero点点头，将V抱起来，慢慢地走回去。在半路上，V便靠在他的肩头睡着了，细微的呼吸似有若无——他依然像个幻影一样，仿佛随时都可能消失。

V不喜欢睡床，他总是睡在沙发上，陷入柔软的垫子和Shadow的皮毛中去。但是Nero今天选择将他安置在床上。Shadow随后便钻到了被窝里，像个任由V搓圆捏扁的抱枕一样完美地嵌入V的怀里去，小心地保护好受伤处。

“镇上的生活有趣吗，小子？”Griffon落到床尾，深蓝色的羽毛泛着细微的雷电余波。

“这里挺好的。我没想到你们能这么适应这里。”Nero拉过薄毯给床上的人搭上。黑色的魔豹看了他一眼，又眯上眼睛回到V的怀里去了。

Griffon低低地嗤笑了一声，飞出了卧室。“那只是你所看到的而已，蠢货。我去巡逻了！”

Nero轻轻关上卧室的门，到楼下冰箱里找些吃的。将食物加热的时候，他在心里再一次承认，他从未真正看懂过V，就像他对V引用的诗句一知半解。即使V将自己的情感如剖开胸腹一样敞开在他面前，他依然觉得对这个男人仿佛隔了一层纱。他不明白为什么V会喜欢自己，也不明白自己留在这里到底是为了什么。

爱？Nero自认不懂得。他曾经以为Kyrie是自己今生最重要的那个人，可是他错了。或许感情无法被笃定，妄下定论永远是愚蠢的做法。

他端着盘子回到餐桌边坐下，往自己嘴里塞了一大勺。真难吃。他疑惑地看了看，没有拿错，就是V之前吃的那个炖菜，他高高兴兴地吃了一大半呢。

“不过他对食物没什么挑剔的，就算是把盐和糖，酱油和醋放混他也能全都吃下去。”

他并不是不挑剔，而是真的吃不出来味道。这个想法一旦冒出头，便停不下来了。Nero疯狂地在脑子里回想，V做的菜永远是古怪的味道，因为他放错了调味料也不知道；V对所有的食物都不会表达出特别的喜恶，因为他根本尝不出好不好吃；他吃得那么多，仅仅只是因为他需要这些食物提供的能量。与此同时，他总是让Nero吃Molly妈妈给的食物，避免Nero误食可能味道奇怪的东西。Nero安静地将炖菜放凉，放回冰箱里原本的地方。

第二天早晨，V将剩下的炖菜吃得一干二净。Nero什么也没说，他如常地自己烤了吐司，还煎了两个太阳蛋，分了一个给V。

“谢谢。”V说。他将那个放了白醋的蛋吃下肚去，连眉头都没耸动一下。“很好吃。你的手艺比我强多了。”

Nero背对着他洗锅，“不用这么客气。”他猜对了。

半个月后，医生拆除了夹板。“恢复得很好。下次记得别对自己的身体乱来，年纪越大恢复能力越差。”

“跟您相比，我可还算很年轻呢。”V把玩手里的银杖，凹凸的雕纹早已被磨得圆润，不再磕手了。

“我可不会像你一样容易受伤呢。”医生学着他的语气没好气地说。他又转向Nero，态度温和了不是一星半点，“这段时间辛苦你了。我敢说，要不是你在，他恢复得不会这么好。”然后他硬塞了一盒哄孩子用的水果糖给Nero，半赶着两个年轻人离开。

他们在回去的路上碰到了带着孩子们的Alice，Molly立刻扔开自己的小同学们黏上了V。两个人便帮Alice送Molly回家，那小鸟儿挂在V的臂弯里又缠着他给自己念诗，一直到被送回妈妈的怀里。

“其实我挺吃惊的，你会这么喜欢小孩子。”

V笑了笑，“Molly是不一样的，她救过我。当然，我也得谢谢你，Nero。”

“谢谢我？”

“你和Molly，还有Chou，都教会我该如何作为一个人类活着。只不过Chou是个大孩子了，不会像Molly一样爱撒娇。”他转过身，往家里行去。“走吧，今天早些吃晚饭。我有预感，今晚海滩上又有活动等着了。”

Nero不愿就此停止这个话题，他拉住V。

“嘘——你有什么问题，等我们解决了这次麻烦再谈。”V反手握住他的手，用力得Nero可以清晰地感受到他指节上戒指繁复的纹路。

V没有松开，Nero也没想要收回手，他们手牵手地走在小镇干净整洁的路上，直到进门才十分默契地同时松开。V的掌心现在有着人类的温度和柔软，Nero觉得牵着他的手感觉不错。

他们在入夜的海滩上并肩作战。事实上两位恶魔猎手完全没有默契，他们都习惯了独自战斗，一不小心就可能会误伤对方。尤其是中间夹着一个总想着要给Nero一点颜色看看的Griffon，他的闪电总是会不由自主地向着Nero所在的方向偏移。最终，两个人还是决定各自为战。

“你真是太宠着他了。”Griffon在战斗中依然喋喋不休，“Molly妈妈的菜你都不给我留一点，全给他吃。”

V用手杖轻轻地敲了他一记，“他算是我们的救命恩人？”

“别给自己的偏心找借口！就算是Dante那个骚老头子接电话，我们也一样会没事的！”

恶魔一波一波地从裂口涌出来，仿佛没有尽头。V已经感觉到自己刚刚拆除夹板的手腕在隐隐发痛，这根银杖在处决恶魔时总有些过分阻滞，他不得不耗费更多的力量。Nero魔人化的魔力波动远远地传过来，这令V感到隐隐的不安。

“Griffon，飞得更高一些，去看看裂口那边到底怎么回事。”

Griffon炸开四五个扑上来的Hell Caina，将V送到高处。“Shadow，看好大小姐！”这才振翅如箭一般飞出去，又极快地窜了回来。“V！Nero那个傻小子跳到缝隙里面去了！”

失去Nero的恐惧在V的胸口炸开。他强迫Griffon将自己带过去，唤出Nightmare便追着Griffon看到Nero进入的方向穿过碎裂的屏障踏了进去。“你留在外面，别让这些杂碎进镇里！”

Griffon骂骂咧咧地没有跟上去，绝大多数恶魔都追着Nero和V去了，他虽然无法彻底杀死恶魔，但是让他们进不了镇里是绰绰有余的。

屏障后是一片被力量扭曲的夹在魔界和人界之间的空间。恶魔密密麻麻仿若在糖球上挤作一团的蚂蚁。Nightmare火力全开，但是维持他的活动实在是太过消耗V已经所余不多的魔力。Shadow载着V在Nightmare的掩护下飞快地向着Nero所在的方向追去。

有一个又一个巨大的阴影在远处的迷雾中蠢动，甚至已经有率先抵达者与Nero交上了手。这些恶魔一定是嗅到了Nero的味道，所以追着来到这裂口，意图杀死或抓到他——Vergil的骨血，Sparda的后裔。

不能让Nero出事！V杀红了眼，拼命地压榨自己仅存的魔力，让Nightmare轰开挡在路上的恶魔。

“V！快停下！继续这样下去你会死的！”Griffon不知何时赶了过来，他已经筋疲力竭，飞得歪歪斜斜。

“我需要更多的力量。”V看向自己握紧银杖的手，他已经不会再碎裂了，可是他的肉体正在变得透明。“我还可以，吞噬它们。”

空间在震颤，高等恶魔们为了这个Sparda后裔已然决定联手，它们只需要磋磨他的力量，待到他筋疲力竭，便能拖住他，找准他的破绽，然后杀死他。现在它们已经达成了一大半的目的——低阶恶魔是消磨Nero精力的好工具，它们繁衍得很快，没脑子还很听话，只要给它们一个目标，它们就会潮涌而上不死不休。

蚁多咬死象，Nero就是那头一脚踩入陷阱的幼象。他从未面对过这么多斩杀不尽的恶魔，他的身上沐浴着腥臭的恶魔之血，脚下踩着的是恶魔的尸体，鼻间闻到的是恶魔的恶臭，视线里看到的是各种恶魔袭来的攻击，耳朵里听到的是恶魔嘶哑的嚎叫。

数不清的危险在不远处静待偷袭的最佳时机。Nero知道自己踏入了陷阱，疲惫和麻木开始渐渐侵蚀他的头脑和身体，可是他当下只能选择战斗。他试图查看V是否也陷入了同样的困境，但是铺天盖地的恶魔并没有给他这个机会。他被击中了第一下，然后便有了第二下和更多。

躲在恶魔潮背后的家伙们为这战果而欣喜蠢动，向着流血的猎物亮出了屠刀。

银杖在那瞬间划破了扭曲的空间中紫红色的天空。V瘦削的身影挡在Nero面前就像一头被触碰了逆鳞的巨龙，Nightmare从独眼中喷射而出的巨大闪电光柱因为充沛的魔力散发出毁天灭地的气息。“滚回去，渣滓们！”

无数的哀嚎声中，它们退缩了。它们看见这个看似瘦弱的人类将手中蠕动的肉块塞进口中吞下——他以它们为食，并因此获得力量，这个怪物。恶魔的浪潮退去了。

“带上Nero，我们必须在裂口闭合之前出去！”V收回Nightmare，踩上Shadow的脊背。Griffon叫骂着将Nero抓起，跟在V的身后赶在最后一秒种冲出了裂缝。

尚有几头恶魔倒在海滩上，被Griffon的闪电劈得外焦里嫩。V一一将它们处决，用的左手。

Nero被Griffon仍在沙滩上，浑身上下都是恶魔腥臭的血液和肉渣。他震惊地看着V，后者手里还捏着一块没吃完的肉。

“这就是现在的我，恶心吗？”V扔掉手里那块不知道从什么恶魔身上割下来的肉，面无表情地看着Nero。“它们的血肉可以供给我魔力，这两年里我自己都不记得吃过多少次。看看我，为了活下来不择手段，成了一个什么样的怪物……”

Nero挣扎着从沙地上爬起来，跌跌撞撞地走过去。他看见V哭了，泪水从那双绿色的眼睛里滚出来，仿佛砸在他的心上。“你不是怪物。”他屈起手指，擦过对方同样脏污的脸，舔了舔被沾湿的指节。“你的泪水一样是咸的。”

V愣愣地看着他。

Nero将V抱进怀里，安抚地不断抚摸他依然顺滑的头发。“你不是怪物，你是V。”

“V是个爱哭鬼。每次战斗之后如果让他一个人的话他会哭很久。”他因为自己啃食了恶魔的血肉而哭泣，认为自己变成了一个怪物，不值得任何人爱的怪物，甚至连存活都是错误的。可是Molly却第一个拥抱了他——在他心目中如此低贱肮脏不堪的自己。

Nero身上的伤正在飞快地复原，他能够更加用力地拥抱V，让V将冰冷的泪水全都藏到自己的颈窝里去。

属于Nero的体温和气息笼罩着V，他终于丢掉手里的银杖，紧紧抓住对方肮脏恶臭的衣摆，放弃了似地任由泪水肆意滚落。

你不是怪物。你是V。


	9. 把我从你的诱惑中放出来吧，好让我把得到自由的心贡献给你。*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章略有些意识流，希望我有好好表达我想写出来的东西

“他的战斗方式，或者武器，并不适合他的身体。我不知道他以前怎么样，但是自从他来到我们这儿已经是他第四次手腕脱臼，再这样下去会导致习惯性脱臼。”

Nero坐在床边看着沉睡的V，后者手腕上又一次装上了固定夹板。他握着他受伤的右手，拇指轻轻磨蹭皮肤上的魔纹。

“嘿，小子。我说你为什么不到床上来一起睡？Shadow会愿意给你让个位。”Griffon照旧立在床头上，他睁开眼睛看着Nero。

“不。我还有事要做。你帮我看着他。”

“哦，好吧。”禽类又闭上了眼睛。

Nero轻手轻脚地下楼来，坐在沙发上静候即将到来的访客，顺便打量V的手杖——这应该不是他原有的那根，而是后来新做的。

一直到后半夜，Vergil和Dante才带着Nico达到。

“嗨，销声匿迹的Nero宝宝，终于愿意从你的秘密基地里钻出来了？”Nico丝毫没有长时间超速行驶之后的疲劳。

Nero把手里的银杖扔给她，“你能把它改改吗？用V以前那根手杖作为母版。”

“我确实留有那根银杖的数据——那只是一根非常普通的手杖！”

“就要那样的。越快越好。”

“没问题，这就弄。加急费到位什么都好说。”话音未落，人已经出门钻进车里的工作室去了。

Nico离开后，屋子里三个人一时沉默。Dante受不了地去冰箱里找圣代吃。

“我和V……”Nero自己也不知从何说起，开了个头又停下了。直到现在，他依然是被动的那一个，虽然他自觉已然对V产生了与他人不一样的情愫，但是他不确定是不是爱。他只有与Kyrie那段失败的爱情作为借鉴，而V是如此与众不同。

Vergil浅色的眼睛仿佛了然一切。“给我一杯你的血。”

Nero非常疑惑，但是他乖乖照做了。

“呆在这里。”Vergil端起那杯血，走上了楼梯。

他要去找V。可是他为什么要自己的血？Nero有些担忧，在沙发上坐立难安。保护欲，又一个模棱两可的特征。

“他虽然把V赶走过，但是在这里我们才是客人。”Dante端着V的冰箱里永远不会缺席的Molly妈妈特制超大号圣代回到沙发坐下。“你想知道什么，Kid？”

“你所知道的一切？”

Dante的笑声因为满嘴巴都是甜食而在喉咙里沉闷地滚动。“我知道的并不多，你恐怕要失望了。”他没个正形地瘫在柔软舒适的沙发里，有一下没一下地往嘴里塞混着果酱的冰激凌。“我不知道Vergil是怎么把他又一次弄出来的，而且这次并没有Urizen那个副产品。只是Vergil在带他去过Fortuna之后坚持要他离开。我觉得我可以理解为什么——他看着你的眼神令我心惊，Nero。你注意过他注视着你时候的眼神吗？虽然他说甘愿只在一旁看着，可是我知道，Vergil更知道，他总总有一天会不满足于那个影子里的角落。他早晚会给你和Kyrie造成困扰，因为我们无法抑制他的渴望。”

“所以你们让Morrison控制我的行动范围，最大可能地规避我与他见面的可能性。”

“是啊。你愚蠢的父亲和叔叔只会干这种事。”与Nero相似的蓝色眼睛与他对视，又转回去。“他虽然已经彻底独立为一个个体，可是他依然曾经是Vergil的人性。”

言至于此。

Nero低头看着自己虚握的掌心，微凉的皮肤触感清晰地残留着。

Vergil从楼上下来，手里拿着已经空掉的玻璃杯。“回去吧。”他们划破空间离开了，没带走仍在工作室里忙碌的Nico。

Nero去外头确认了一下，Nico正专注地工作。他转回二楼的卧室，V依然沉睡着，但是Griffon和Shadow都不见了。他睡不着，便就在床边坐下，轻握住那支搭在薄毯外的手，看见V的眼球在眼皮下转动，睡颜带着不安。“你做了什么梦呢？”

 

“喝吧，这是Nero的血。”Vergil将玻璃杯塞进他的手里。

薄薄的玻璃挡不住刚从血管里涌出的饱含力量的血液的温度。V握着那杯子，感到连掌心都被烫得发热。“这有什么用？”连同源的Vergil的血液他都无法吸收魔力，Nero的难道就行吗？他喝下去，腥甜的液体顺服地滑进了他的胃里。

暖烘烘的魔力从他的腹腔由内而外地扩散开，熨帖地抚慰他疲软空洞的躯体。比起Vergil血液可怕的冲刷，Nero的血液柔和得仿若春日里浅淌的小溪。他隐隐作痛的右手腕在这温柔的抚慰下寻得了片刻休憩。

为什么会这样？

Vergil冰蓝色的眼睛冷漠地看着他，“因为你拒绝我和Dante的血液。”

因为他想要的，只有Nero。

**母亲，年轻的王子要从我们门前走过，今天早晨我哪有心思干活呢？教给我怎样挽发；告诉我应该穿哪件衣裳。***

魔力干涸了，他的身体每一寸都在发出将要支离破碎的尖叫。他吞下一口口发黑的带血肉块，被咀嚼得稀烂的血肉是那么粘稠恶心，钻进他龟裂的身体，将他的碎片粘合起来。于是他也变得跟它们差不多一个样了。

**我深知他不会仰视我的窗户；我知道一刹那时间他就要走出我的视线以外；只有那残曳的笛声将从远处向我呜咽。***

他独自走在雪地里，Nero的旧围巾已经无法为他提供丝毫的温暖。可是他不想摘下来，这是他所能拥有的唯一一件与Nero有关的东西。他幻想着Nero就走在自己旁边，向他抱怨积雪令这条乡间小路更加难于行走。

**年轻的王子已经从我们门前走过了，从他的车辇里射出朝日的金光。***

他躲在灌木丛里偷窥着自己永远不应得到的快乐。亲吻，拥抱，牵手，微笑，凝视——来自Nero的这一切，遥不可及。他只能躲在这阴影里，因为他不过是个影子。

**我从脸上掠开面纱，我从颈上扯下红玉的颈环，扔在他走来的路上。***

无法控制地想了解他。无法控制地想看着他。无法控制地想靠近他。无法控制地——爱他。爱他。爱他。爱他。不想死。想活下去。因为，想要他，想要他，想要他，想要那个独一无二的Nero。

**我深知他没有拾起我的颈环；我知道它在他的轮下碾碎了，在尘土上留下了红斑，没有人晓得我的礼物是什么样子，也不知道是谁给的。***

是他抗拒了Vergil。是他要活下去。是他想成为一个人。是他自始至终都不想放手，最终割裂了Vergil，从那道伤口逃了出来。

**那年轻的王子曾经从我们门前走过，我也曾经把我胸前的珍宝丢在他走来的路上了。***

可笑的谎言。可耻的骗子。可悲的影子。

光影混乱中，王子的车辇在他的门前停下了。披着日辉的王子步下雕琢着精美图案的梯子，将那未染尘土的颈环拾起来，戴回他空荡荡的颈项，落亲吻在他额前。

他看着王子温柔的眼睛哭起来，黑色的液体从他的眼眶里流出来，滴落在地上，钻进尘土里消失不见了。

V挣扎着睁开眼睛，Nero正用柔软温热的毛巾轻轻擦去他脸上残留的泪痕。“你还好吗？”他问他，蓝色的眼睛温和地看着他。

他摇摇头，薄薄的水雾挡着他的眼睛，令他看不清Nero的表情。但是Nero将他揽进自己日渐宽厚的胸膛里，无言地安慰他。

“对不起。对不起。对不起。”V说，他止不住地落泪。“可是我爱你。非常爱你。”他紧紧地抓着Nero的衣襟，用力得几乎要将不堪重负的布料撕碎。

Nero亲吻他湿漉漉的额角，“我知道。我都知道。”他坐在床边一整晚，听尽了V睡梦里每一句呓语，看尽了每一串泪珠。他心里为了他疼得发颤，只想将这个逼迫自己的人好好地护在怀里，再不让他独自一人了。过了一会儿，他说，“我也爱你。”

V顿住了一秒钟。他希冀又害怕地看着Nero，仿佛在观察这个Nero是不是存在在自己的梦境里。他小心翼翼地靠上来，浅浅地亲吻Nero的嘴唇。Nero没有动，他由着V在惊疑不定中一点点确认，然后终于肯定了一般再次靠上来。

Nero主动迎上去，亲吻他。

晨曦从半开的窗户照进来，金色的光温暖地拢在他们身上。


	10. 他贴近我的心犹如草原的花贴近大地；他给我的感受是甜蜜的，犹如睡眠之于疲倦的四肢。*

在把Nico吓了一大跳之后，V拿回了自己的手杖。

女技师絮絮叨叨地说，“不知道里头加了些什么，导魔性能提升了好几倍，但是杖尖斜角比你原来那根大了2度，杖身直径多了0.5毫米。我已经修整得跟你原来那根一模一样——这次就不收你们加工费了，加急费也不收，作为欢迎你回来的礼物。”她明亮的眼睛里清晰地写着“仅此一次”的意思。

“谢谢你，Nico。”

“不客气。”Nico叼着吐司片，在牛奶和果汁之间犹豫不定——她更喜欢咖啡，但是Nero并没有煮咖啡。“你们记得向Kyrie报个平安。突然失联一个多月，打电话去事务所结果你也没跟Dante他们一起，她很担心。”

匀速往嘴里塞食物的V闻言顿了顿，然后平静地继续吃。

Nero应了一声，在V身边的椅子落座。“这段时间我都在V这里，他受了伤，需要照顾。”

他们坐得那么近，V甚至能够感受到Nero躯体辐射出来的热量，他低头喝果汁，掩饰自己微微泛红的脸。Nico仿佛对他们之间过近的距离丝毫没有察觉，吃饱就去楼上书房补觉了，威胁他们在她睡到自然醒之前不准吵醒她。

吃完收拾好桌子，Molly推开门跑进来。“V！今天我们上美术课，你会跟我们一起去吗？”

“今天Alice老师要带你们去写生吗？”V离开餐桌，蹲下身接住小女孩避免她摔倒。

她伸出胖乎乎的手臂亲热地揽着V的脖子，“老师说要去沙滩。半小时后出发。”

“我和Nero陪你们一起去。”

“那好呀，我们在学校门口等你。”她亲亲V的脸，又示意Nero过来亲亲他，这才跑回去了。

“真可爱。”Nero说。

V笑了笑，“是很可爱。”他把Griffon叫出来，让他去跟着Molly。贪吃的使魔噼噼啪啪拍打着翅膀从窗户追了出去，满脑子都是Molly妈妈的甜美小点心。

Nero亲亲他的鼻尖，“你也很可爱。”

V又红了脸。他被Nero揽着腰退不开，只能任由这个似乎打开了什么开关的家伙亲昵地贴在身上，呼吸间尽是对方与自己身上同样的沐浴乳香味。

“不喜欢吗？是不是我离得太近了？”Nero的手指轻轻地缠弄黑色的发尾，复又松开，任由发丝从指间滑落。他随后也放开V的腰，拉开两人之间的距离。

“不是。我——我喜欢。”V急急拉住Nero的衣角，那体温的离开令他心里发慌，仿佛美梦就要醒了，气泡就要破了。

Nero跟着那轻微的力道靠回去，将瘦削的身体嵌入自己的怀里。他察觉到V细微的颤抖，却不道破，只是用手指轻轻爬梳清爽的黑发，引导着对方彻底放松下来，彻底将身体的重量交给自己。

“我忘了问，你愿意做我男朋友吗？”他轻咬对方微凉的耳廓，四只手一起将他裹得紧紧的。“坐下的时候，我会坐在你旁边，伸手揽着你的肩，或者环着你的腰，甚至让你坐在我的腿上。站立的时候，我会站在你身边，你站累了就靠在我身上，我累了就靠在你身上——只不过我靠着你更有可能只是我单纯地想跟你黏在一起。出门的时候我会牵着你的手，担心你走丢了，护着你，把人流挡一边去。只有我们俩的时候我会忍不住吻你，你的嘴唇很性感，眼睛也非常迷人。我会邀请你与我共度良宵，准备红酒和烛光晚餐，在餐桌边缠着你跟我跳一支舞。我会记得所有你喜欢的和你不喜欢的，就像记得我自己喜欢的和不喜欢的……”

“我愿意，我怎么可能不愿意。”V抓着他的头发，用力地吻他，这打断了Nero的话。“你是那么好，Nero。你不知道你对我来说到底有多好。”

“是什么魔法，使你这世界的珍宝，落到了我的怀抱里？*”Nero在他耳边低声念道。“你更不知道你自己有多好。总有一天，我要用一枚戒指拴住你，这样你就跑不掉了。”

后来他们一起陪孩子们到海滩写生，Nero牵着V的左手不放，腻得Griffon拒绝靠近他们，整节美术课都立在一节木桩上摆出威风凛凛的姿势，过足了模特瘾。

Nico一直睡到下午才醒，起来吃了些东西便开车走了。“下次要去哪儿记得留个话，省得大家担心。还有，上门服务仅此一次！再有什么东西要委托本大师，自己抱着钱求上门来。”

V这才知道，Nico是Nero打电话特意约过来的，为了帮自己修改那根不合手的银杖。“一件抓得住的礼物，不过是一朵脆弱的花，或者是一盏行将闪烁不定的灯*。谢谢你，Nero。”他向着Nero笑，眼底里清澈如一弯湖水。

“我喜欢听你念诗。”Nero说，果然看到对方悄悄变红的耳根。“我很高兴我们赶上了，没有永远错过它。”

临睡的时候，Nero带着V到楼上卧室。“没有Shadow，只有我。而且，我们睡床。能睡好吗？”

V有些犹豫，但是他点了点头。

这一夜，V栖息在Nero的臂弯里。他以为自己会睡不着，或者梦到些不好的事情。事实是，他睡得很好。Nero平稳的心跳声在小镇平静的夜晚充斥他的听觉，他在这声响里终于获得了日与夜的安宁。

-

Alice送来了一幅画，还带来一位锁匠，要帮他们把大门的锁装上。粉裙的姑娘狡黠地眨了眨眼睛，“你们会需要的。”

“这是？”Nero小心地接过被盖着的画作，心里有些好奇。

“V以前借放在我那儿的，还没画完，现在是时候让他画完了。你会喜欢的，Nero。”

V会画画，新的小惊喜。Nero进到书房，抽走V手里的诗集，央着他让自己看看那幅大作。

“我都快忘了……”V有些感叹，轻轻将那幅未完的作品拿出来，放到阁楼的画架上。

那是一个特征明显的年轻人，一头银色的短发，红色的破洞毛衣，蓝色的旧风衣，背上背着一柄剑。但是年轻人的面孔处是空白的，还没画完。V在这幅画上耗费了许多时间，可是他画不出Nero看着自己的表情——他幻想过太多次，如果他们相爱Nero会用什么样的眼神看着自己。他想不出来，所以他只画得出看着别人时眼神温柔的Nero，还有睡着时面容安静的Nero。

他打开颜料盒子，又慢慢合上。“明天买了新的颜料再来画吧，蓝色用光了。”

Nero从他身后抱住他，下巴搭在他肩窝里，“需要我给你做模特吗？”

“好。”V微低了头笑，掌心覆上Nero圈在他腰上的手。

“后天是‘Sparda家庭日’。是让我爸他们来这里还是我们去事务所？”Nero亲了亲V的耳朵，他喜欢看着V的耳廓沾上粉红色的样子。

“来这里吧。我们可以拜托Molly妈妈帮忙准备食物。还能让Vergil看看海上的裂缝，或许能找到办法修补一下。”

“行。我待会儿给Dante打个电话。”

他们回到楼下，V继续看书，Nero在厨房里试着烤焦糖布丁。他的厨艺天赋似乎比V好上那么一些，Chou已经给他的海鲜意面打了7分，而V从未在他手里拿到过4分以上的成绩。尝味道的时候V告诉他糖放得太多了，Nero用亲吻帮他中和了一下口腔中的甜味。

“我觉得还行。”蓝眼睛的Sparda后裔意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇，猝不及防被巡逻归来的Griffon啄乱了头发。

V看了一眼厮打成一团的一人一鸟，摇摇头。“它是爱，我的爱人。它的欢乐和痛苦是无边的，它的需求和财富是无尽的。它和你亲近得像你的生命一样，但是你永远不能完全了解它。*”


	11. 如果你爱我，爱人，请饶恕我的欢乐。当我的心被快乐的洪水卷走的时候，不要笑我汹涌的退却。*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结后的话

Four Leaf Clover完结啦✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿感谢所有一直以来赐予我小红心小蓝手和留言的小天使们！我个人一直是个很容易开坑然后跑路的家伙，是大家的爱和支持让我顺利平坑了。

关于拙作，是我第一次尝试引用这么多的诗句，写的过程中真是非常忐忑的。

每一章的标题都是引用的诗句，主要都是我最喜欢的泰戈尔大师的作品（其中第7章是叶芝大师的诗句），用以概括该章节主要想表达的内容。

关于本文中的Vergil和Dante，我确实有待提升文字表述能力啦。他们俩在Nero和V这件事上Vergil的意思是起到主导作用的。当Vergil意识到V过度的执念早晚会给Nero的生活带来麻烦，他又无法杀死V，便干脆利落地将他划到生活范围之外去，完全不考虑其他的。当知道Nero和Kyrie掰了，V的威胁指数降到安全线下，又干脆利落地把隔离措施撤了，根本不考虑其他的。

我对V的设定就是“执念过甚，终成魔障”，只不过他最后得偿所愿，避免了无可挽回的发展。他自身是很矛盾的，一方面对Nero爱得发狂，一方面又自认自己这份爱是不应该存在的，就像他自身一样只是个影子。最终他撕裂了Vergil，彻底从Vergil脱离出来。这个撕裂是字面意思上的撕裂。他对Nero的执念我觉得我写得还算比较到位。至于V的矛盾在第9章我用诗句和他的实际举动进行了对比，他自认默默地在角落里抱着自己的感情过活就行了，事实上他根本不会这么过下去。小镇上的生活，包括Molly和Chou，对V只会起到镇痛效果，无法真正彻底拯救他。如果Nero没有和Kyrie分手，没有来到小镇上与他重逢，总有一天他彻底疯魔，依然会去争夺，那个时候注定会是悲剧收场。

Nero的话他一开始其实只是被感动（或者说被震惊）到了，在知道之前根本不会想到，这个世界上有这样的一个人用这样的方式绝望而疯狂地爱着自己。但是他在接下来与V的共处中萌生了感情，是他的回应挽救了V。直到第10章，Nero依然在抚平V过度的不安感——好吧，其实是我前面下刀子下多了，后面剧情又跑得飞起。

“一件抓得住的礼物，不过是一朵脆弱的花，或者是一盏行将闪烁不定的灯。”

“我很高兴我们赶上了，没有永远错过它。”

这是第10章中V和Nero的对话。这里我其实是对泰戈尔大师的一段诗进行了修改引用，原文是：“爱情的礼物是腼腆的，它从不通名报姓，它掠过阴影，沿着尘土散布一阵欢乐的战栗。赶上它，不然就永远错过它了。然而，一件抓得住的礼物，不过是一朵脆弱的花，或者是一盏行将闪烁不定的灯。”

写到现在，真觉得自己需要好好努力，现下的水平真有些对不起引用的这么棒的诗句。

最后，关于为什么这篇文要叫Four Leaf Clover？因为开这个脑洞是受到同名歌曲的启发（因为我是个起名废）。试听请点击这里。

“You were my Four Leaf Clover My pure white dove

You were my lightning strike & my knock on wood

My hope, my faith My luck, love

You were my shooting star That lit up the sky”

本来只是刷牙的时候听一下音乐，听到这里不知为何就冒出来一个念头，然后，这个2.7W字的故事诞生了。我的写作过程非常快乐，希望我的文字也有给看文的你们带来快乐。

那么，看到最后还是个广告。下一个坑我打算写联姻《王子X王子》，不会有这么多诗了，真心的，我看的书不多。

有缘再见！么么哒！


End file.
